Your Journey's Been Etched
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: This was destiny. It was true love. I was born to be Mrs. Jackson Stewart. A cute story with all the incidents, mishaps and romance that lead Lily to fall in love with Jackson. LACKSON obviously
1. Emptiness

**Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana! No JK. I do not own Hannah Montana**

I stared blankly at the two big and thick wooden doors in front of me. Was this really happening? Was I seriously about to do this? I took a deep breath in and closed my make up covered eyes. I breathed out. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I could feel the wine I drank to calm my nerves easing its way back up my esophagus. I gulped.

"Lily?" I heard someone from behind me say. I turned to see Miley. Her bouquet in hand and Oliver standing beside her.

"You okay?" She asked, placing her newly manicured hand firmly on my shoulder. I looked over at her, my mouth gaping.

"I- I'm getting married," I managed to choke out. Miley gave me a smile and nodded.

"Yea. Yea you are," She said consolingly. I let out another sigh.

"Oh my freaking Jesus," I mumbled under my breath.

"Honey?" I heard my dad call from beside me. I turned to him. He looked nice. At least he didn't wear his old beat up leather work shoes he said he was going to. I smiled at him as he linked his arm with man.

"You ready baby?" he asked. I looked over at him then blinked away.

"It's now or never right?" I said as I chewed on my bottom lip, leaving the bitter taste of lipstick in my mouth. My dad didn't answer my question. He smiled at me again as the big wooden doors were peeled open by two ushers. The music was cued and the rows of seats began to rise in a wave like formation. I had to keep on telling myself to put one foot in front of the other and it wasn't helping that these Vera Wang white satin pumps I'm wearing are a size too small. Oh the sacrifices I make.

Every step I took another thought ran through my head. What if I pass out? What if I fall? What if one of my evil cousins spills wine on me at the reception? Then came the bigger and deeper thoughts. What if I get a divorce? What if I don't really love him? What if this is a mistake? I'm only twenty one years old. What's the divorce rate for twenty one year-old women. Ah, who am I kidding, it's probably in the nineties. And what's the chance that I'm in that little ten percent. Maybe I should run, like you see in the movies.

As I was contemplating how I could possibly escape wearing the painful $500 shoes, we reached the end of the long isle. The music had stopped and my Dad was gripping onto both my hands tighter than Chelsea, my sister, did while giving birth. Tears had perched themselves in the corners of his deep gray eyes. I tried to stop myself from crying. Seeing that I was too cheap to buy the waterproof mascara, even for my wedding day.

"I love you baby girl," My dad whispered to me as he tightened his already tight grip on my hands. I gave him a smile and pursed my lips. No tears yet.

"And who gives this woman to this man?" I heard the minister ask. Daddy and I snapped our head upwards towards him. My dad reluctantly released his grip on my hands and turned. He got a seriously look on his face and interlaced his fingers together and allowed his hands to dangle in front of him.

"I do sir," He said in his serious conference call voice. The minister nodded as two of my bridesmaids helped me up the few steps that lead me to my husband. Oh God, that sounds so weird to say. My _Husband. Husband. _My head was screaming at my heart that I shouldn't be doing this. That all of this will be something I'll regret. But then, as the minister began reading the vows I felt his fingers tickle my hand as he placed his palm on mine. I looked up at him. That smile, those eyes. It was then I knew. My heart was right. There were no mistakes, not regrets. This was destiny. It was true love. I was born to be Mrs. Jackson Stewart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"MILEY I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO FREAKING KI-" I stopped when I saw Jackson sitting in the living room instead of Miley.

"Oh it's you, sorry Jackson," I said nonchalantly. I turned on my heel and began walking towards the stairs to go up to Miley's room.

"She's not here," Jackson said not glancing away from the TV.

"Are you kidding me?" I said angrily as I threw my hands down to my sides, slapping my thigh on the way.

"She's at the mall with Rick," he added which didn't make the matter any better. First she blew me off for shopping with her old friend from back home, but now her boyfriend too? This is so ridiculous.

"God," I said under my breath as I began walking towards the door. But, Jackson stopped me.

"So, you know, not meaning to intrude or anything but why are you planning the murder of my sister?" He asked as he sat up on the couch. The back of his hair stood up from laying on the pillow.

"We have this huge chemistry report due Monday and I have done my half, Miley was supposed to email me her half yesterday," I paused and stared at the blank expression on his face.

"You wanna guess what happened?" I said crossing my arms against my chest.

"Uhm, she sent it to you?" he guessed sarcastically.

"EHH," I said imitating the sound of a buzzer.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," He said attempting to straighten out the misplaced hairs on the back of his head.

"This paper is twenty percent of our grade!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, bad," He said as he stood from the couch and began walking over towards me.

"Ya think?" I said. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, placing the now empty bag of chips on the counted and the empty bowl that once held God knows what in the sink.

"Look, maybe I can help, what's the paper on exactly?"

"Acid Rain and it's impact on man and the environment," I said not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Um, well, acid rain is bad, it kills stuff and..." Jackson stopped and got this thoughtful look on his face.

"...needs to be stopped," I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Yea, brilliant work Einstein," I said, leaning onto the kitchen counter.

"Look, is it an open topic?" Jackson asked as he opened the fridge door.

"Yea..." I said, eyebrows raised.

"Well I did my report on Medical Applications of the Isotope Sodium, I could give it to you and you could copy some things from it," My face lit up as those words were muttered from Jackson's mouth. Sure it would be cheating, but I mean, it's not my fault.

"Are serious?" I asked, my teeth showing through my wide spread lips.

"Yea, why not?" Jackson said, taking a sip from a bottle of route beer. He shrugged his shoulders and then began walking towards the stairs.

"Come on, I'll get it for you," He said as he walked up the stairs, taking two stairs in one long stride. I trailed behind him to his room.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..." He said as he sat his route beer on the top of a TV and kicked a pair of jeans out of the way. I stood in his door way as he searched. He rummaged through a few drawers before finding it.

"Here it is," he said as he walked back over to the door and handed it to me. I smiled as I took it from him.

"Thank you so much, you are my freaking savior," I said to him. He gave me a smile and a laugh, almost like he knew it already. I rolled my eyes.

"Just give it back when your done okay," Then I felt it. A feeling I never thought I would feel. It was the feeling of Jackson hand on my arm. I gave him a smile before his hand dropped. But then, I was met with a even weirder feeling. The feeling of emptiness when he removed his hand from my skin.

**A/N: So I came home and I was in a very perky and eewwy gooying lovey mood seeing as my boyfriend proposed! Feb. 18 2009. I'm married. (that's when I turn 18) Just a little over a year. OMG. I can't wait. Okay sorry about that. lol.**

**Well what I'm planning on doing here is just make it a cute little story of Lackson-y moments that lead up to their marriage. No real point. Just fun to write.**

**As for all my stories; I probably won't get to update very often anymore because life has been insane. Not only with school but my mom is pregnant. So, we have been redoing the basement to turn into my new room so the baby can have my old room, ugh. Crazy life. **

**Please review if you read! Tell me what you think! **


	2. From game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

His deep green eyes seemed to capture mine as I stared at him. The minister read our vows. But the words he said escaped my mind. It was me and him. That was all that mattered. The flower girls, the rings, the thousands of dollars, blood sweat and tears that was put into this wedding. Not a single thing mattered at this moment as we stood there, gripping onto each other. We were becoming one. I was twenty-one, he was twenty three. We were merely children. Two children who have fallen head over heals in love. We were going from playing high school sweet hearts to husband and wife. It was like going from playing house to marriage. Like go fish to poker. It was a game turned real. A crush turned love. And a love turned passion. It was the memories his green eyes held that made me love him. It was the way he touched me, held me, kissed me, that made me know, every year, month, week, day, hour, minute, second, I wanted to spend in his arms. I wanted to wake up to his kiss in the morning and the last thought before I go to be to be his soft lips caressing the nape of my neck. I wanted to make memories, live memories. Live happily. I was in love. Head over heals in love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No look it's stupid okay," I said to Miley nervously, as I glanced down and began picking at a piece of burnt popcorn.

"It can't be as bad as mine..." Miley said referring to Oliver, who she just admitted might possibly have feelings for. I gently shook my head as my long and slightly greasy blond locks fell into my eyes. Because my love interest was far worse. It was worse then Oliver. Heck, it's probably worse then the long haired greasy kid who sits in the corner popping his zits all day. Because I think that I have fallen for the person my best friend hates. I've fallen for Jackson Stewart. As in Miley's brother. My best friend's brother. I could star in my own sitcom.

"Lil just tell me..." Miley pleaded as she stuck out her lip and gave my that "pouty" face. I nervously laughed.

"I am never dating another girl for as long as I live," We heard from the front door. Both our heads snapped to see Jackson. He wore a dark blue bolo with a white sweatshirt and jeans.

"Going gay are you?" Miley said looking up at him. I glanced away so he wouldn't see my now rosy cheeks.

"Very funny," He said sarcastically.

"What'd you do this time?" Miley said. I didn't dare turn around. It felt as if someone was pouring boiling water down my face. I could feel the floor vibrations with every step he took closer to us.

"I didn't do anything, It was all her," He said. I felt his finger tips tickle the back of my neck as he leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Why do I doubt that?" Miley said looking up at her brother.

"I took her out for a romantic dinner I-" he started, but Miley cut him off before he even got a chance to defend himself.

"Where'd you take her?" Miley asked.

"The mall," he replied simply.

"The mall?!" Miley exclaimed, "you don't take a girl to the mall, that sends off the whole _I just wanna be friends _vibe,"

"It was a nice restaurant," he attempted to defend himself.

"A nice restaurant in the mall?" Miley questioned.

"YES!" he said. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"There is no such thing as a nice restaurant in the mall," Miley said.

"Look, I'm a romantic guy, I think I would know if it was nice-" he was cut off by Miley's loud and slight obnoxious burst of laughter.

"If you call trying to get in a girls pants romantic then sure," Miley said. My eyes widened. Was she serious?

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for!" He said.

"Well, it's true," Miley said. I suddenly felt, offended. It was... weird.

"Gah- Lily do you think I'm some perv trying to sleep with every girl I go out with?" He asked me. As he lightly brushed his finger tips against my hair. I looked up at him, suddenly forgetting the question all together as he captured me in his stare.

"I- I, I really don't know..." I said awkwardly, suddenly breaking the invisible force that held out eyes together.

"See, she thinks your a perv!" Miley said gesturing her hands towards me.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" I said defensively.

"Look, I'm gonna prove one and for all to both of you that I am not a sex-crazed guy," He suddenly stood from his leaning position on the back of the couch. He let his arms dangle by his sides as he looked at me. My cheeks were beginning to grow hot again.

"Lily would you like to go out with me next Friday?" I could have sworn my eyes could have fallen out of my sockets, my stare was so wide. Me? He was asked _me_ Lily Truscott out. I tried to shake off the shell shock and play it cool.

"Sure I guess," I said shrugging even though in side, I was screaming my head off.

"Great, get ready for the best night of your life," He said before he walked off.

**A/N : I'm am so excited about writing the next chapter. It should be up soon. Thanks for all the congratulations and reviews. Keep em' coming!**

**(Oh. BTW. Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be LONG. believe me.)**


	3. To Real

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

I stared at myself up and down in the floor length mirror. I wore a denim skirt with a black sweater over a white lace tank top. This was pretty much the fanciest thing I owned.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this," Miley groaned from my bed. I turned to her. I stayed silent. I wanted to defend myself and Jackson, but then she would know I liked him. So I kept my mouth shut.

"You know you don't have to do this," She said as she set aside the old People's magazine she held in her hands.

"I'm fine Miles, It's one freaking date," I said. miley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for you," she said, letting out a sigh.

"Why?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Because you're going on a date with my brother," She replied. I opened my mouth to say something but then I heard the doorbell ring.

"That would be Jackson," I said. I felt my heart race up. Suddenly, my legs felt like Jello. I began walking towards the door, slowly, attempting to keep my balance. Once I reached the door I peeled it open. Jackson stood before me, wearing jeans and a baby blue and white button down dress shirt. He looked- good. Different, but good.

"Hey," He said, placing a smile on his lips. I smiled back. We stayed silent for a few awkward seconds before he finally said something.

"So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea," I replied.

"Great, Then uh-lets go," He said as he gently placed his hand on my back. His soft touch made my skin tingle through the fabric of my shirt. He lead me to his car, his hand still resting firmly on my back. When we reached his car, he peeled the passenger's side door open and stood their holding it as I got in. Once I was sitting, he slammed it shut, then walked to the drivers side, and got in himself.

The ride to the restaurant was silent, except for the soft rhythm that could barely be heard through the speakers of the radio.

After about fifteen minutes Jackson made a sharp turn into a well lit parking lot. The neon sign by the front door read Allegria. I had heard of this place. Jake Ryan once took Miley here. Jackson soon found a parking place. He pulled his car into the open space then got out, I began getting out myself, but once he came over to my side of the car, he held the door for me with one hand and held my hand with the other. What was Miley talking about? Pervert? Sex-crazed? No way.

Once we were seated the same awkward silence fell over us. The sounds of laughing and talking drowned out all the possible topics of conversation to bring up in my mind. It was up to Jackson now. I nervously picked at the corner of my menu where the plastic was beginning to tare.

"So..." I said not looking up from the torn piece of plastic. I heard Jackson set something down on the table, I assumed it was his menu.

"You look nice," Jackson said then laughed nervously. I laughed nervously back. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again.

"I'm sorry if this is just, way to weird for you," Jackson said as he looked over at me. I gave him a smile then glanced away from him.

"No, it's fine it's just-" I paused to think. What was I thinking right now?

"I- kinda have a lot of things going through my mind right now," I replied. That wasn't to painstakingly obvious that I was falling for him was it?

"Yea- I, um," he stopped and cleared his throat, "I know what you mean," I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the dinner was like this basically. Jackson would say something, I would nod and smile back. I would say something, Jackson would nod and smile back. It was weird. I mean, it wasn't as if Jackson and I hadn't carried out a real and actual conversation before. But now, now it's different. Now I'm falling for him and I don't know why. Know I'm sitting here like the pathetic love struck girl I swore I would never be, stuttering over every word with my hear beating a mile a minute just because Jackson Stewart is sitting across from me.

We were in the car on the way home. The date was over, to my disappointment. That same awkwardness still hung over us. The car was silent except for the slight beat of the radio, like the ride here.

"So, what'd you think?" Jackson finally said as he quickly glanced over at me.

"Well-" I said nodding my head a bit and looking upwards.

"Food, horrible. Service, atrocious. But date, good," I said looking over at him. He smiled and laugh.

"Yea, bad choice in restaurant, I know," I could barely see him tanned cheeks turn red in the shine from the moon.

"You get an A for effort," I said jokingly as I glanced over at him.

"Thanks," he said laughing. I smiled back at him.

"So do you still think I'm the sex obsessed pervert Miley describes me as," He asked, I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"No, definitely not," I told him. He happily nodded as he continued driving. The same awkward silence fell over us again.

"Hey, do you wanna go grab some ice cream or something?" Jackson asked once we were about five minutes away from my house.

"Sure," I said, giving him a curious look.

"I mean, I would have ordered dessert there but, everything was in Italian," I laughed and nodded. It was true. The only thing I understood was _alfredo _which is what Jackson and I both got.

"I know, I mean, were in California for God's sake, learn to speak english," I said. We both shared a moment of laughter before silence hit us both again. Neither of us said anything until we were back in the car with our ice cream. Jackson sat on the driver's side eating his large brownie sundae with caramel and nuts. And I sat in the passengers seat slowly licking my small, plain vanilla cone.

"You look nice," Jackson suddenly said. I turned to him, eyebrows raised. He began to blush and then looked away.

"Sorry, I meant to say that earlier but it was just to..." He stopped and tried to think of the right word to use.

"Awkward?" I finished for him. He nodded and nervously bit his bottom lip.

"Yea," Jackson said as he took another large spoonful of his sundae.

"You know, why was it so awkward anyways?" I asked him. I don't know why I did. Because the answer is, there is no answer. There was no reason for this "date" to be awkward.

"sexual tension?" Jackson said sarcastically. The car stayed silent for a second before we both burst into spontaneous fits of laughter.

"Oh my God, Miley's right you are a perv," I said as I lightly, and jokingly hit him on the stomach.

"Oh come on, you can't admit that you have the littlest tiniest feeling for me?" I looked at him. Just play it cool. Don't let him know you are head over heals in love with him.

"No, God no," I said pretending like it was the furthest thing from my mind this whole date.

"Not the tiniest," He said, holding up his fingers and pinching them together as far as they would go without the two actually touching. I stared at him for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Okay so maybe the-" But he cut me off before I could get any farther.

"Hah! I knew it," He said loudly.

"Alright, not fair, what about you? Do you have feelings for me?" I asked him curiously. He sat there quietly for a few seconds before finally answering.

"What, are we in fourth grade or something?" I laughed a bit embarrassed. Who was I kidding? He obviously didn't have mutual feeling towards me.

"But honestly," I stopped and turned to look at me, "I really don't know what I'm feeling right now,"

I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Yea," I said. Jackson's eyes held me captive as we sat there. Our stares never broke apart. God, If this isn't love, then I obviously have no clue what love is.

"Lily," Jackson said after a few seconds of just staring at each other.

"Yea?" I replied.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked. It kept all the control in me for my mouth not to drop open at that very moment.

"Wha-" But suddenly, I was silenced by his lips as they covered mine.

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed. This chapter was not one of my bests, I know. lol. But, please review and if you have anything you want me to write about in my Lackson moment then please feel free to tell me!**


End file.
